


Bound to Service

by ASoftWindBlows



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Edging, F/M, Fdom, Forced begging, Marking, Msub, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Pet, Training, dubcon, facesitting, harem boy, toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 17:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASoftWindBlows/pseuds/ASoftWindBlows
Summary: Today is your first day in the Imperial Harem. Are you ready to serve your empress? She can be a difficult mistress… but the rewards are great.





	Bound to Service

**Author's Note:**

> Context/Motivation: The Empress is a powerful woman; her job is stressful, and she uses sex to relax. She enjoys controlling the members of her harem, and she especially enjoys breaking in the new ones. She’s done this before, so she is confident and secure, but still excited, and plans to fully enjoy herself. She isn’t needlessly cruel; she does value her pets, but she also needs them to know their place. Breaking brats is not why she’s here (mostly).
> 
> Feel free to tweak the script and improv to your heart’s content. All sound effects are optional. Make the piece your own, or perform it exactly as written. The script is here to guide and inspire, not to restrict. Either way, have fun!
> 
> [Sound effects, stage directions]  
> (Pauses, vocal notes)  
> *emphasis*

[Shuffling papers]

I believe that concludes our business for the day? Then you may go. If any urgent matters of state arise, I shall be...tending my garden. But only the most critical matters. I trust your discretion in that regard.

[Heavy doors open as you enter your harem; suggested sfx include fountains, gentle harp music, birds chirping, etc but use your imagination]

You, new boy. Come here.

(Pause)

Look up at me. Yes, really. Genuflecting to your empress is proper, but I prefer to be able to look my most… loyal servants in the eyes.

Today is your first day as a member of my harem. Your lapses will be excused… but only once. Come, follow me. It is time for your training.

[Walking footsteps]

Yes, you may ask me questions. I prefer my pets to be curious and vocal… so long as their loyalty is unwavering.

(Pause)

Yes, I do intend to train you myself. I do the initial training for all my pets. I find it helps them remember why they serve.

(Pause)

I had these gardens built for my harem when I took the throne. The previous empress was an… unpleasant woman. Her harem was dirty, dark, and cruel. Much like her heart.

Here we are.

[Doors creaking]

Enter, remove your clothes, and climb onto the bed.

(Appreciatively) A fine specimen indeed… my servants did well to find you.

Now, spread your arms and legs. Do not be shy, my pet… remember, you belong to me. Body, heart, and soul.

Now, I will bind you with these silk cords. Do not worry about breaking them; they are thin and supple and ever so soft… but quite unyielding. Much like myself. (chuckle)

[Rope noises for a little during this section]

Now, it is time for your training to begin. We start with the rules of this place. You must not only memorize them, but make them part of yourself.

The first rule is that I am your Empress. What happens in this place may make you feel like you have power or control… but always remember this. I control your life and death, your pleasure and pain, your joy and sorrow. You live to serve *me.* I may allow others to dally with you, from time to time, but You. Are. Mine.

  
The second rule of the harem is that my pleasure is paramount. If I order you to please me, you will do it. If I order you to beg me for permission to cum, you will do it. No task I ask of you is too small, and no cost is too high, to bring me pleasure. At any time of the day or night, during meals or sleep or illness, if I call for you, you will come.

The third and final rule is that you can never leave this place. I have crafted this oasis, this idyll for you. Your needs will be met, your body, mind, and soul cared for. Anything you desire, you need only ask… except for freedom. As Empress, my duties are tiring and stressful. I must have my most obedient servants ready for me at a moment’s whim.

These rules may make life here sound harsh… but I promise you, the rewards for your service are… ample. This is part of why I conduct the initial training myself; to remind you how pleasant it is to submit and serve me, and how pleasurable it can be to simply give yourself away.

But only part of the reason… I do so love a fresh cock. I love to see the uncertainty and confusion in my new pet’s eyes fade away into desire and lust for me. For my touch, and the pleasure I can bring you.

I see you’re growing hard for me, pet. Is it the promise of pleasure? The fear of pain? The knowledge that you are *mine,* completely and irrevocably? Ah, that twitch… it answers my questions, though your lips remain sealed. You love knowing that you are owned. You love knowing that you are mine.

[He protests]

Hush, pet. Don’t bother to deny it. You cannot lie to me. I can see the truth in the throb of your cock, and in the bead of precum forming on its tip. Here… let me wipe away the doubts in your mind.

[Begin to stroke him; feel free to improv or use these lines]

There… isn’t that better? Just give in to me. Just give in to this feeling.

Mmm, such a nice shapely cock for me.

That’s a good pet. Moan for your empress.

Soon you will learn your new role in life. You will know just how good it feels to serve me.

Don’t be shy now. I love to hear your breath grow ragged, and watch your eyes glaze over.

Ah, your breath grows faster… and you are dripping pre-cum everywhere. Let me taste it…

[Finger licking sound]

Good… you’ve been eating your fruit. Oh, such beautiful whimpers. I believe you are almost there.

[Stop as he is getting close]

Ah, you don’t like that I stopped, pet? Would you beg me to continue? 

(Pause)

But I thought you didn’t *want* to belong to me, body and soul? So quickly you change your tune. If you want me to continue, you will have to learn to please me.

[optional Sound of disrobing, bed creaking/rustling noises as you get on top of him]

Now, I am going to lower myself onto your face. You will pleasure me, if you want any chance of me touching your cock again today. Understood? Good boy…

[Gasp as he first touches you, then start moans and groans, etc. Mix in some praise and rebuke, and a little taunting, and/or use some of the following. It helps if he brats a little sometime in here, for story purposes]

Ooh, very good, pet. Yes, just like that.

Mmm, yes, just there, on my clit.

There’s no use begging yet, pet. Once I’ve cum, *maybe* I will grant you what you wish.

You do beg so prettily though.. I love hearing my new pets break for me… especially the handsome ones.

You.. stopped. I have no patience for brats, pet. I will not relinquish control to you. You *will* pleasure me… or else.

Mmm… better. Don’t stop again, pet, or a little frustration will be the least of your worries.

Ooooh, yes. Excellent work.. A little more practice and you might just be one of my favorites…

Oh gods, yes, right there.

I’m so close… keep going like that…

Fuck yes, my pet is so skilled with his tongue…

[improv your orgasm here. Heck, if you want, make him give you more, you’re the empress. When you’ve had your fill, continue, slightly out of breath]

Mmm… Very well done, pet. And I see you’re still as hard as granite for me… Very good indeed.

[Optional dismounting sounds; creaks, thuds, rustling, etc.]

Now. Beg for me to stroke your cock, pet. Beg to be mine, to be used as I see fit.

[Pause; he’s resisting]

I said *beg,* pet. Do not mistake my bliss for weakness. I will have your obedience. And your adoration, one day. Once you’ve truly learned how fortunate you are to serve me.

[Pause; he gives in and begs]

Good boy. I will stroke you, because you did beg so prettily… eventually.

[Stroke him further; he’s closer this time, so it doesn’t take long]

You are positively dripping for me… It does lubricate so wonderfully, doesn’t it?

I can tell by your gasps that you are almost ready again. Does it feel wonderful, knowing that you are receiving pleasure from the Empress herself?

Does it feel wonderful knowing that you are mine, to pleasure and punish as I choose?

And speaking of punishment… You’re so close. I think we’ll stop here again.

[Stop stroking; pause for a moment while he whimpers and begs]

Perhaps if you had given in with grace… But then, perhaps not. After all, I have had a very stressful day.

  
And the thing I need most after a long, hard day is… well. I think you know where I’m going with this.

I’m going to ride you, pet. I’d suggest you try not to cum until I do… because if you cum before me, I’ll just keep going until I get off anyway. That may not be very fun for you… but do you remember rule number 2?   
  
[Pause, he answers correctly]   
  
*Very* good. My pleasure is paramount.

[You get on the bed again, this time at his hips]

Now, pet. Prepare yourself.

[Lower yourself onto him; it’s a new cock, so take your time and enjoy it]

Mmmmm, yes. You fill me beautifully. 

Now, before we go any further…

[You lean down over him, still with him inside you, and whisper the following in one ear]

This is for being a brat.

[You bite his neck, sucking and leaving a hickey. SFX as appropriate]

[In his other ear]

And this is for getting the answer to the question right.

[Bite his neck again, on the other side, then raise back up.]

Mmmf, I do so love leaving marks on my new toys to remind them of our time together.

[Start slowly riding him]

I felt you twitch, by the way… You are (mmm) beginning to learn that the pleasure and the pain can both be rewards… when (ah) properly applied.

[Continue riding; get faster as time goes on. Moans and groans, improv dirty talk, etc. Suggested lines are below]

Your cock is wonderful, pet… So hard for me.

Good, pet… Moan and whimper. Let me hear your ecstasy.

Oh, fuck, yes.. Good boy. Feel free to thrust your hips up to meet me, fuck.

How sensitive are your nipples? If I pinch one… ah, I see you enjoyed that.

I want to feel you fucking spill into me. I want to see you lose control of yourself.

I’m getting so damn close, pet. Are you prepared to serve your empress?

That’s it...fucking cum inside of me. Paint me with your fucking cum and… FUCK!

[Improv your orgasm; he cums shortly after you do/as you’re clenching on him]

[Panting, regaining your breath]

  
Good fucking boy… You did very well today.

Yes, I will untie you.

[Rope sounds]

So pet… what did you think of your first lesson? Be honest, now.

[Pause; he’s praising you like the sun and the moon and life itself]

I said honest, pet. I told you before, I prefer for my closest servants to feel somewhat more comfortable with me.

[He hesitates, then confesses that he is confused but it was incredible]

Better. The confusion will fade, as you grow accustomed to your new life. And as for the pleasure… that will only grow with time. How are your wrists? (Pause) Good.

You served me well, today, pet. Most do not do half as well in their first lesson. I suspect you and I will see much more of each other very soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright ASoftWindBlows 2021 CC 4.0 BY-NC


End file.
